Sonic
thumb|leftthumbSonic From McLeodGaming Wiki, a wiki about McLeodGamingYou have new messages on Ssf cg Wiki Sonic Sonic universe Full Name Sonic the Hegdehog First Game Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) Weight Class Light Availability Starter Sonic is the main character of SEGA's Sonic franchise, and the main mascot of the company itself. In his games, he is usually focusing on defeating his main enemy Dr. Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, with the help of his many allies. He also makes an appearance in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the two third party characters in the game, along with Konami's Solid Snake. He's also playable in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Contents hide 1 In Super Smash Flash 2 In Super Smash Flash 2 2.1 Normal Ground Attacks 2.2 Aerial Attacks 2.3 Grabs and Throws 2.4 Other 2.5 Special Moves 2.6 Misc. 2.7 Role in The Flash Of Shadows In Super Smash Flash Sonic appeared first in Super Smash Flash before his Brawl's confirmation as a playable character and he was a starter character instead to be an unlockable character. He, as many other characters, had only 5 different attacks. Sonic's Attacks Standard Attack Punch Side Attack Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku Up Attack Somersault Kick Down Attack Spin Dash Down Aerial Attack Falling Kick In Super Smash Flash 2 Sonic returns in Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic's moves are taken directly from Brawl and Sonic Battle. Normal Ground Attacks Basic Combo: Throws two punches and a back kick. Downward Tilt: Does a weak spin kick that pops up opponents ans pulls Sonic forward a bit.. Downward Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. Forward Smash: Does a strong punch. For his charge, he spins his fist behind him like in Brawl. Upward Tilt: Does a High Kick. Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. Dash Attack: Short Spin Dash knocking opponents up a short distance.. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Curls into a ball and spins in place. Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, sealing minor hits before one final knuckback hit. Backward Aerial: Quickly kicks out backwards. Upward Aerial: Kicks upwards fastly. Downward Aerial: Kicks down and falls rapidly. Grabs and Throws Grab: Reaches a hand out to grab. Pummel: Punches opponent. Forward Throw: Kicks opponent, knocking them upwards. Backward Throw: Performs a backflip kick. Upward Throw: Throws opponent up and bounces up from under them. Downward Throw: Jumps onto downed opponent and performs a Spin Charge. Other Ledge Attack: Gets up onto stage with a sort of flip-spin attack, returning to near the edge afterward. Special Moves Sonic's Special Moves Standard Special Move Homing Attack Side Special Move Light Dash Up Special Move Spring Jump Down Special Move Spin Charge Final Smash Super Sonic Transformation Misc. Entrance: Jumps onto the stage (in ball form) from the foreground. Taunt: Spins on the ground while sayin "Come on, step it up!" then stands up and raises his thumb. Revival platform: Stands on all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Wins: He runs all over the place. Then he stops, peforms his taunt, and says "Sonic's the name, speed's my game." Loses: Claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Retrieved from "http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic"